


Hunters In New England

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Random SPN Porn Collection [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, Bottom Castiel, Hunters & Hunting, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: In a regency-esque New England, Omega Castiel is saved by the Winchester Brothers.





	Hunters In New England

**Author's Note:**

> In my defence, if this is at all odd, it started from (a) a fever riddled mind and (b) ended with a sleep deprived mind.
> 
> I’ve always wanted to write an A/B/O fic, and now I have. I’ve also always wanted to write a regency-esque type fic, but I wanted it set in America. So it’s set in New England (which I believe is the North-Eastern region of America?).
> 
> Enjoy  
> \- - -

It is a truth, universally known, that a single Alpha of good fortune _must_ be in want of an Omega. And nowhere is this more true than in Heartfordshire, a county in New England that was as wealthy in its farmland as it was in beautiful, young, prospective mates. Particularly in the house known as Longbourne.

Longbourne had been the family home of the Shurleys since the time of first colonization. Back when old Zachariah Shurley had settled in the New World with his Omega wife and their four children. That first year in the Americas was hard on the newcomers. The Shurleys lost three of their precious children to the consuming disease that was ravaging the new nation. And, after birthing one last pup, the disease claimed his wife as well. Thankfully, his two youngest were spared and they both flourished in this New World.

Now, generations later, the descendants of the younger pup – the only surviving Alpha child of the Shurley brood – inhabited the grand house that had been built.

Charles Shurley had been fortunate to mate young in life – well, young for an Alpha male at any rate. At the prime age of thirty-six, his father managed to enter into a lucrative marriage contract with a wealthy merchant family from the city of New York. His new bride (the then seventeen-year-old Naomi Carver) had had her share of suitors. So many, in fact, that her father had allowed her the freedom to choose which suitor would ultimately become her mate. The land-rich Shurley Alpha had little to offer, he’d thought. Gifted with a pen, the prospective mate had penned a sensational tale about an Angel who had fallen in love with a human and presented it to the Carver Omega in hopes that she would accept his request to dance at the next ball they were to attend.

The two were mated by the end of the season.

Thirty-five years later, and it was obvious that their affections had remained true. One only had to see their five children to know this. Sadly, the couple had lost four of their formerly nine children to illness not seven years prior, so each remaining child was especially precious. The most devastating loss, according to their mother, was that of their sole Alpha child, who had only been eight-years-old. Among the other three was the only Beta and two of their treasured Omegas.

In the years since, Naomi was often heard lamenting the loss, and wondering aloud what would become of the rest of them when their father was dead. Without an Alpha to inherit the estate, Longbourne was entitled to Charles’ second cousin, a rather ridiculous Alpha who had originally had designs on marrying one of the two eldest Omega Shurley children.

The eldest, and most beautiful of the lot of them, Hannah, had been deemed off-limits as she was being courted by a young and wealthy Alpha. The second eldest proved much too headstrong for the man. He wanted a docile, submissive sort of mate – one befitting his station as a clergyman. In the end, Anna was mated to the even wealthier friend of Hannah’s suitor. Their cousin mated Anna’s childhood friend.

It had all been very dramatic. Worthy of one of their father’s romantic epics. In fact, it was amazing that either of the girls had been graced with mates at all after the scandal their youngest sibling had created – the two couples in question had even enjoyed a double-marriage ceremony in the local church in Heartfordshire. Ruby, the youngest, had run off with a scoundrel last summer with the intent to elope. They’d eventually been located in New York and, when all was said and done, Ruby was married and the newlyweds (after a short visit to her childhood home) were packed up and off to some remote village in the north.

For a time following the mating and marriages of _three_ of the Shurley Omegas, it was only Castiel, the middle child, and his second youngest sister, Meg, left at home. Meg was just as beautiful and talented as all their other sisters. She was outgoing and made friends easily. By contrast, Castiel was shy and awkward and found solace in books and music. Though the music always left people wanting. Still, he tried.

Less than five years later, after the others had made successful matches, Meg left home with hers. Castiel was happy for her. Long had his youngest sisters fawned over military officers. They’d flitted this way and that at parties, laughing and playing cards. And now they’d both been mated to soldiers.

That had been ten years ago.

At thirty-two, Castiel had been officially “on the shelf” for about half a decade. A tiny part of him had once felt ridiculous at the way he’d once clumsily attempted to throw himself in front of their father’s equally ridiculous preacher cousin. But no matter how pious he’d attempted to be seen, the man, like nearly all Alphas, was not interested in a male Omega.

Castiel sighed as he looked out the window of the carriage where the autumn sun was quickly setting, letting the curtain fall and block out the fading light. Were it not for the generosity of his eldest sisters’ wealthy husbands, the only male Shurley left would have had little choice but to turn to the Omega’s oldest profession once their father passed. The only profession unmated, poor, male Omegas were good for: prostitution.

Charles Shurley’s health hadn’t been as it once was these past few years. When he’d finally passed a few weeks earlier, Naomi, while heartbroken at the loss, was able to console herself in her two eldest daughters’ good fortune and wealth. They were not going to be homeless and hungry.

Castiel was jolted from his musings when the carriage lurched. Beside him, his mother fanned herself and complained at the rough journey. He was about to say that it could hardly be helped when the carriage lurched again, horses whinnying loudly, before coming to a stop.

“Why on Earth have we stopped?” his mother fretted. Her acrid citrus scent began to fill the small space. “Oh, my poor nerves! All this being tossed about, and now the carriage has stopped. I dare say, we shall be murdered and robbed right here on the side of the road!”

Castiel sighed and adjusted the thick Omega skirts he was forced to wear. His mother had always been given to dramatics. He distinctly remembered a time, when Ruby had run off, that his mother had shrieked that they were all going to be murdered in their beds when she heard a knock on the front door in the middle of the night. It was just the postman. Admittedly, this was not likely to be the postman, but it was probably something equally benign.

The carriage gave another lurch, nearly throwing Castiel and his mother off the seat. Unease settled in his stomach. Maybe this wasn’t as benign as he’d originally assumed… He reached for the curtain covering the window, breath quickening as his heartbeat began to thud in his chest.

An unnatural screech tore through the air.

“Oh! Castiel! My smelling salts!”

For the first time in his life, Castiel believed they were beyond smelling salts.

The carriage lurched sideways, throwing Castiel against the side. Pain radiated from the side of his head where it struck the carriage wall. The weight of is mother knocked the wind out of his lungs and her shrill scream partially deafened his ear. He gasped for air, barely able to groan. Dazed, he could only watch as the door on his mother’s side was yanked open and a thick, _hairy_ limb reached in and grasped hold of his mother and dragged her out.

His heart pounded under his rib cage, breath hitching as his chest constricted at the sight before him. His throat was frozen in horror. All he could do was watch, unable to make a sound. In the dim light of dusk he watched as this large, _impossible_ creature lifted his mother by her arm and slammed her body down onto the dirt road with a sickening crunch. Her screams coming to an abrupt end. He watched as it tossed her limp body about as though it were a rag doll, a mighty screech erupting from its unnaturally wide mouth.

A strangled noise escaped his throat as he scrambled to open the opposite door. He nearly fell out of the carriage in his haste. A huff sounded behind him. He froze. Turning slowly, his eyes stung as he took in the sight of a second creature a few paces away. It stared at him. It’s unnaturally flat nose catching his scent. It opened it’s gaping maw, letting out a mighty screech, and advanced.

Castiel reached back into the carriage, hand scrambling for something. _Anything._ He swung out with the first thing his fingers closed on: his mother’s gaudy, silver tipped umbrella. He thrust it forward like a rapier, striking the creature in the chest. Right through its heart.

It threw it’s head back in a roar and staggered back. It tumbled back into the ditch.

From the opposite side of the carriage, a gunshot sounded and the first creature gave it’s own terrifying roar. Castiel turned around to watch through the open carriage doors as the creature fell.

Castiel jumped with a shout as something came down on his shoulder. He braced himself on the floor of the carriage as he overbalanced.

“Whoa! Whoa, wait! It’s okay! It’s okay! I mean you no harm!” Castiel looked up and his heart caught in his throat as he looked up to see a third large figure. It took a moment for him to realize this one was actually a man – the largest he’d ever seen – not one of those creatures. He gasped for air and let himself slide to the ground as his limbs gave out. The man held out his hands in a placating gesture.

“Hey, Sammy, how’re you— oh.” A second man came around the back of the carriage and stopped when he saw Castiel. For his part, Castiel ignored them both, unable to calm the hysteria that was building in his chest now that the imminent danger was over. “Hey, are you alright?”

Castiel continued to ignore the man and tore at the high collar of his dress. He ripped the brooch that held the neck closed and coughed, gasping.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. Put your head down and just breathe.” The second man kneeled next to him, instructing him on how to breathe. As his senses returned, Castiel began to register the man’s scent. He was an Alpha. He carried an earthy scent tinged heavily in gunpowder. It was actually sort of comforting. “C’mon. We need to take care of this and get out of here.”

Castiel allowed the Alpha to help him to his feet and guide him away from the carnage surrounding the carriage. He was glad he couldn’t see anything in the dark that now surrounded them. The scent of the driver was mixed heavily with blood. The horses that had pulled the carriage, he now noticed, were beyond the range of his senses. The larger of the two men whistled and he heard more than saw two saddled horses come out of the dark.

“Wait here.”

Castiel was helped onto the back of the shorter man’s horse and they took off. The carriage and all the bodies were in flames in the ditch behind them

“Wh-what were those?” he managed to ask when they’d gone a fair distance.

“Wereapes,” the man replied. _Wereapes._ The idea was absurd. Castiel held tighter to the man as they rode.

Everything was absurd.

* * *

“What? No!”

“Please, Castiel. It’s for your own safety,” Dean insisted as he re-packed his equipment.

“Right. Since _not_ being with you has done _so much_ for my safety thus far.” Castiel huffed and crossed his arms, sitting on the bed next to Dean’s bag. “I am _not_ staying here.”

It was Dean’s turn to huff. “Fine. Do what you like. But you’re _not_ coming with us.”

“Dean, please. You can’t just abandon me!”

“You have family. You’ll hardly be abandoned.”

Castiel scoffed and moved to look out the window. Yes, he could go to one of his sisters. Both Hannah and Anna would welcome him. And he would spend the rest of his life acting as governess to all their children. They cared for him, he knew they did. But as an unmated Omega he’d never be their equal. It wouldn’t be much longer before his heats stopped completely and he lost all hope of having pups of his own. He may be their brother, but he’d end up little more than hired help. “I would rather live in a brothel.” He pursed his lips. Maybe his mother’s dramatics had rubbed off on him.

Dean’s low growl sent a shiver up his spine. “The hell you will.” He looked back at the Alpha. Strong hands white knuckled as he crushed a cloth between them.

* * *

**Three Years Later:**

Castiel tosses the tan riding coat to the floor, dropping his weapons next to it. The vampires they’d hunted had been particularly troublesome. But between Castiel and the two Winchester Alpha’s, they’d managed to dispose of the entire nest.

Unfortunately, on the walk back to the Inn, Castiel’s heat struck without warning. It was three weeks early. Truthfully, it was getting harder to ignore the way Dean looked, the way he moved, the way he smelled, when they were in the midst of hunting. Top that off with watching Dean drench himself to wash as much of the vampire blood from him in the river…

Normally, when he went into heat, he had time to lock himself in one of the secluded safe houses hunters kept scattered about the country. But now, in the middle of town… Local Alphas had taken notice and began sniffing a little too close for comfort.

A heat wave rushed through him and slick leaked from his hole. He tore at the wet clothes that covered both himself and Dean.

“Cas, I—” Despite being possessive when the local Alphas began following them, Dean was now trying to be a voice of reason.

“Alpha…” Cas gasped, nuzzling against the man’s neck pressing their naked bodies together. “Please.” He needed this. And he knew Dean wanted it. He’d smelled it on him often enough. “Dean, _please_.”

_“Cas…”_

“Damn it, Dean.” Cas wrenched himself away. “I want this. I-I _need_ this.”

“Cas. We do this, and I’m not going to be able to resist claiming you,” Dean growled. Castiel shivered, more slick leaking from him. The sweet scent was thick in the air. He pressed back against Dean, capturing the Alpha’s lips with his own.

He breathed in Dean’s ear. “Take me, Alpha. Make me yours. Mark me for everyone to see.”

Dean shook beneath his hold, burying his nose in Cas’ neck, scenting him deeply. “Fuck.” He pulled the Omega up into his arm and deposited him on the bed. He crawled up, a predatory glint in his eyes, and covered the strong body with his own. “My Omega…”

Hands roved over sweat dampened skin. They mapped out the curves and planes of each other’s bodies, learning each other in ways they’d only dreamed of. Castiel trembled when foreign fingers breached his hole for the first time. He spread his legs wide, opening himself up further in anticipation.

He groaned when Dean’s thick cock filled him. Trembled when the Alpha moved inside him. His head fell back and he didn’t even try to stop the moans from escaping his kiss-reddened lips when Dean angled his hips, thick cock massaging his prostate.

The Alpha’s knot began catching and Castiel could feel him hesitate. He wrapped his long legs around Dean’s waist, pulling him in closer. He wanted that knot. “P-please, Alpha…”

“You want my knot, Omega mine?”

“Yes,” he gasped. “Knot me, now!”

Dean groaned, head buried in the bend of Castiel’s neck. “Gonna fill you up so good. Breed you full of my pups.” Cas clawed at Dean’s back, grinding against him, meeting his thrusts. Dean gave one last thrust and popped his knot, simultaneously biting down on Castiel’s mating gland.

Castiel cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as Dean spilled inside him. The endorphins from the mating bite flooded his system. Dean let go of his neck and, following his instinct, Castiel placed a matching bite on Dean. Dean growled, ejaculating into his Omega again.

Dean turned them onto their sides, holding his Omega close. They lapped at their mating bites, nuzzling each other as they waited to un-tie.

Cas cuddled under Dean’s chin, a low rumbling purr in his chest. “Did you mean it?” he asked sleepily.

“Mean what?” Dean stroked his back.

“What you said about pups?”

Dean could hear the apprehension in his new mate’s voice. He held him close. “Yeah, Cas. I meant it.” He nuzzled Cas’ damp hair, breathing in his fresh airy scent.

“Good.”

They drifted off in the mixed scent of their mating.

-30-

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve also been listening to Lore by Aaron Mahnke a lot lately.


End file.
